crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Front of Armament
The Front of Armament (The Armament, for short) is one of Seven Motorcycle gangs found in Toarushi and one of The Big Four. The Armament was created by four freshmen named Suzuki Keizou, Hasegawa Sadamasa, Kadota Youichi, and Ooshima Eizou. A tight-knit group that prioritizes brotherhood over mere numbers, they never use backhanded means when fighting, considering that too cowardly. Although small in number, they are still widely regarded as a force to be reckoned with. They were previously in their Seventh Generation, which many consider their strongest in history. History First Generation The Front of Armament was founded by four freshmen Suzuki Keizou, Hasegawa Sadamasa, Kadota Youichi, and Ooshima Eizou. The idea of forming their own group stemmed from the desire to have the freedom to do what they wanted without being tied down to any of the other existing gangs. Caused friction with numerous gangs upon their inception (Hyakki in particular), because of their threatening presence. But they didn't take a step back, and that made other freshmen wanting to join them. After doubling their numbers they went to face Hyakki again, but only one guy showed up, took a look at them and said Hyakki weren't going to show up. That man was Chuujou Akira, Hyakki's head. At that night, he acknowledge T.F.O.A. existence and started looking after them. But soon they had fights with Back-Teria, Skelton and everyone. Second Generation The Second Generation was led by Sugata Kazushi with his Vice Head Kunou Hideomi. The Second Generation had a couple of members that would later go on to be strong fighters in the city. The reign of Second Generation Head Sugata was cut short after he suffered a tragic accident. Third Generation The original wish of Sugata Kazushi was to Hideto Bandou to become the next leader, but as he died before appointing him, Kunou Hideomi, took his place. Hideomi changed how T.F.O.A. worked. Instead of hand picking strong and loyal warrior he recruited anyone to build a large army relying on sheer numbers only. Murata Juuzou and Samejima Giichi quit the faction not liking the new leader ways. His vice-head was his younger brother Kunou Ryuushin, and he formed six ofifcials that would lead smaller groups of underlings. The oficials were Bandou, Mito Yasuyuki, Iwai Masanari, Anzai Mitsuhiko, Kitagawa and Hirota. Under Hideomi T.F.O.A. had 300 members. He formed an elite of 13 fighters. Kokubu Ryouta, Mishima Bunta, Kouzuki Gen, Nakachi Tetsuya, Fujinaga Shinji and Mitomi Yutaka were among them. The Ebizuka Trio had a friend named Shinji, from Ara Mid. They say he was killed by T.F.O.A. and they made it look like a motorcycle accident. Fourth Generation Led by Ryuushin, the Fourth Generation re-adopted the values and principles held by the previous generations, leading to a generation completely different from the Third. Ryuushin was one of the main backers of the cease fire agreement that stopped the senseless fighting between the gangs of the city. Fifth Generation The Fifth Generation of the Armament was led by Takeda Kousei, one of the strongest fighters of his generation. A member of The Four Kings, Kousei went on to continue the Armament's legacy, but had to retire prematurely because of his health. Sixth Generation The Sixth Generation was led by Kawachi Tesshou who famously ended the cease fire agreement that the Fouth Generation Head Ryuushin heavily backed. Due to his strength and charisma, Tesshou successfully led the Armament to one of its highest points in its history. Once again however, a tragedy would cut his run short - due to a vehicular accident, Tesshou passed away, leaving the Armament in a deep state of mourning and sadness. Overcome with grief, his successor and future Armament Head Murata Shougo disappeared for a while to regain his composure and to properly cope with the loss. Vice-Head Kiyohiro Yoshimi, act as an interim leader and briefly led the Armament and held the group together until Shougo proved himself fit enough to lead the group. Seventh Generation The Seventh Generation of The Armament is said to be the strongest generation ever created. Led by Murata Shougo and his Vice Head Takumi Fujishiro, and supported by the strength of seventh generation guardian, Sasaki Haru, they have shown their high aptitude for fighting by beating some of Japan's toughest factions, including the Jet Black Scorpions, The EMOD, Manji's Ishikawa Group and the KKK Demons, who Shougo later recruits into TFOA's ranks as their Flying Column. They also led the charge against The Manji Empire, along with E.M.O.D., Suzuran, and Housen. Murata Shougo retired after his loss to The Manji Empire's Bisuko, keeping with Armament tradition the senior members of the Seventh Generation decide to retire alongside their Boss. Ninth Generation The Armament is currently in it's 9th Generation. Led by Todokin and his vice head Itou Renzou. 'Hierarchy' 'Leaders of The Armament' The Front of Armament, like other teams, have a Head and Vice Head at the top. Members of The Armament who are of the same generation as the Head (meaning they joined the Armament at the same time as their Head) are treated as equals by their leaders, but the final decisions are ultimately made by the Head. When The Armament Head retires or (in some tragic cases) dies, the Vice Head and the other members of that generation must also retire. The member whose fighting prowess is said to be that of equal or greater then the current head's becomes the "Guardian" 'How a Head is Chosen' The previous Head chooses his own successor from the next generation. 'Exception to the rule' There have been cases where a previous Head was not able to choose his replacement. A total of three Armament Heads took the position by other means: the Third (Kunou Hideomi), Fourth (Kunou Ryuushin), and Sixth (Kawachi Tesshou). The Third Head Kunou Hideomi became the the Head after the Second Head died in an accident. The Fourth Head Kunou Ryuushin assumed the role after his brother was defeated. The Sixth Head Kawachi Tessho got the position after he fought Kiyohiro to decide who would lead the Armament after Fifth Head Takeda Kousei failed to choose his replacement upon his retirement. 'Choosing The Vice Head.' The Vice Head is chosen by The Head of the Ar'mament. '''There have been three times when the Vice Head has become the Head of the' Armament. Kunou Hedeomi was the Vice Head of the Second generation of the armament before he became the Third generation Head. K'unoun Ryuushin was the former Vice Head of the Third generation of the Armament before he became the Fourth generation Head. Kiyohiro Yoshima became the acting Head of the Sixth generation when the Sixth Head Kawachi Tesshou died and Murata Shougo (who would become the Seventh generation's Head) disappeared. '''Flying Column' Flying column were introduced in the 7th generation. In this generation, the flying column was consisted from KKK Demons members. It was unknown if this was continued in the next generation. 'The Front Of Armament Uniform' The Front of Ammament uniform is different from other gangs because they use leather racing jackets and ordinary jeans as their unifroms instead of the generic bosozoku unifroms other gangs wear. Category:Gangs and Factions